In recent years, with development of information processing technology, analysis systems which analyze various data have been developed. For example, one analysis system analyzes an image taken with a monitoring camera and detects the presence of a specific person or object registered in advance. Such an analysis system is required to detect the presence of a specific person or the like within a predetermined time after an image is taken with a monitoring camera. Therefore, execution of high-speed analysis processing is desired.
On the other hand, in a case where a number of monitoring cameras are installed and a number of persons and objects are simultaneously seen in a number of images taken with the monitoring cameras, processing for detecting a specific person or object is much and the analysis processing device is flooded with processing requests. Thus, there arises a problem that high-speed processing by an analysis processing device cannot be realized and it takes much time to detect a specific person or object. Even if only one monitoring camera is installed, in a case where a number of persons and objects are simultaneously seen in an image, it also takes much time to detect a specific person or object.
Patent Document 1 describes a technique for detecting a specific person from an image taken with a monitoring camera. To be specific, in the technique described in Patent Document 1, on the basis of the position of a face image detected in an input image inputted from a camera, the degree of priority is set for each input image. For example, Patent Document 1 describes that, for an image in which a face region is near the side end of the image, a high degree of priority of analysis processing on the image is set.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2011-070576
In the abovementioned technique described in Patent Document 1, the priority of degree of analysis processing is set “for each input image” on the basis of conditions such as the position of a face image detected in an input image. Consequently, an input image for which a high degree of priority is set is preferentially processed. Because analysis processing is executed on the whole input image, analysis processing on an unnecessary image region may also be executed. Then, as a consequence, there arises a problem that the result of analysis on a desired region cannot be quickly acquired.